


Orígenes

by Luandachan



Series: As the world falls down [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, cuando aun eran unos pipiolos sin curtir, daryl gruñón, primera temporada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es tan absurdo, mañana pueden estar muertos (o algo peor), pero se ríen por tonterías.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orígenes

Llevan juntos un par de horas. En silencio. 

Daryl conduce al final de la caravana, por lo que son los últimos. Glenn se ha fijado que el mayor mira constantemente por el espejo retrovisor y le parece hasta normal. Después del desengaño de hace un par de días en el Centro de Control de Enfermedades la paranoia se ha extendido aun más si cabe. Da igual que los caminantes no puedan seguir la velocidad de los coches, siempre estarán mirando atrás. 

Daryl, a pesar de ser un tipo duro, no va a ser menos. 

Glenn piensa que es posible que los caminantes no sean lo único que Daryl espera encontrar a su espalda. Pero nadie se atreve a decirle que Merle lo más seguro es que esté muerto.

Se aburre porque Daryl no habla. Ha intentado empezar una conversación un par de veces y no ha servido de nada. Quizá está un poco arrepentido de haberse subido a su camioneta, pero necesitaba algo de aire en la cara para despejarse. Después de una noche prácticamente en vela haciendo guardia en el campamento improvisado no podía quedarse todo el día en la caravana de Dale en busca de otro lugar para quedarse.  
Sí, podría haberse subido en el todoterreno de Shane, pero hace unos días que está de mal humor y ha preferido no arriesgarse. Aunque es estúpido preocuparse por el mal humor de Shane y haberse subido al coche con Daryl. A solas. 

Por lo menos no se quejó mucho de tener compañía. 

Está aburrido y aprovecha para estudiar con curiosidad a su compañero. Es imposible no fijarse en que cada día sus ojeras están más pronunciadas, o su ropa más sucia. Pero eso es algo que les pasa a todos.  
\- Qué. – le dice de forma seca. Glenn da un respingo.  
\- Nada.  
\- Me estabas mirando.  
\- No soy chino. – le dice de pronto. Daryl aparta la vista de la carretera y lo mira extrañado. Glenn también está extrañado porque no pensaba decir eso.  
\- ¿A qué coño viene eso?  
\- Lo dijiste tú. Soy coreano, no chino. – la carcajada que sale por los labios de Dixon suena un poco rota, como si le escociera reírse, o no se acordara de hacerlo después de tanto tiempo. El asiático lo mira sin decir nada.  
\- Hostia, esta si que es buena. Estamos en un puto apocalipsis y tú dándole vueltas a esa gilipollez. – Daryl hecha un vistazo rápido a la carretera y vuelve a clavar sus ojos claros en los oscuros de Glenn. Parece algo divertido, niega con la cabeza, sacudiéndola y apoya el codo en la ventanilla. Resopla y devuelve su atención al frente.  
Pasan unos minutos donde ninguno dice nada, Daryl se pellizca la piel seca de los labios con los dientes y el otro mira sus zapatillas apoyadas en el salpicadero de la camioneta, ahora lleno de marcas de sus zapatos.  
\- ¿Y como es? – escucha a su izquierda.  
\- ¿Cómo es el qué?  
\- Korea, qué va a ser. – bufa. Glenn sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo.  
\- No lo sé, crecí en Nueva York. – y Daryl vuelve a reírse sin motivo aparente. 

Glenn sonríe un poco, es una situación absurda. Se ríe también con el sonido áspero de las carcajadas de Daryl. Es tan absurdo, mañana pueden estar muertos (o algo peor), pero se ríen por tonterías. Se ríen porque el estrés tiene que salir de alguna forma y cuando empiezan no pueden parar. 

 

Quizá, al fin y al cabo, puede que subirse a la camioneta de Daryl no haya sido tan mala idea.


End file.
